The Blind Empress
by Pricat
Summary: Emperor Doof's daughter is lonely, until she meets Perry, whom her father assigned to her as a pet but protects her but a bond begins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**For a long time since I saw a drawing of Vanessa in a kimono on DA, has this idea been in my head, but seeing sneak peeks for the upcoming ep, Doof Dynasty inspired this.**

**Vanessa is Emperor Doof's daughter but lost her eyesight because of a dark spell, but her only friend is the Imperial Bodyguard, Perry and their bond grows.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, as my friend and I are excited for Doof Dynasty.**

* * *

The sun rose over Shang-hai, as somebody entered the house of the Emperor, Doof but was wearing a long sleeved top with black shorts, as it was a teal furred male platypus.

He was the Imperial Bodyguard, but also the only friend of Doof's daughter, Vanessa.

He smiled, seeing the twelve year old asleep but was waking her up.

The young twelve year old's eyes opened, revealing dark blue eyes along with tiredness, as she'd been sleepless.

"Perry, let me sleep, okay?

Dad's busy with running the village." she said.

Perry sighed, as he was assigned to protect the young empress because of something that had happened when Vanessa was an infant.

When Vanessa was born, a witch had been banished because she made Doof's wife ill, but as punishment, she put a spell on Vanessa, taking her eyesight from her.

The only upside was she could hear animals talk, which was how she and Perry were good friends.

"We're gonna have fun, Vanessa.

We're gonna learn karate." he told her.

Vanessa had always wanted to do karate and other things like an normal girl, but after finding out what the witch had done, had been overprotective, and had asked Perry to watch her.

"Okay, I guess it's okay to get up." she said as Perry smiled.

He didn't care that Vanessa couldn't see, as she was amazing but knew other kids in the village didn't see it that way.

They were making their way through the village, so they could go to the forest, but Perry noticed that somebody was staring at Vanessa.

It was a green haired boy, but it wasn't a mean stare, but one of curiosity.

"Perry, what's wrong?

Are the mean kids there?" she said nerbous.

Perry shook his head, but knew she couldn't see his gesture.

"It's nothing, my lotus.

Let's just go." he said.

He then saw that beauitful smile, that made his heart melt.

He shook his head, knowing Doof wouldn't be happy that he had feelings for Vanessa..

* * *

Vanessa laughed, as she and Perry were doing karate, as they did that everyday, while her father was busy, but Perry was also helping her find inner strength.

"I see you've been practising, my lotus.

That's good, as you're improving." he said.

"Yes, I practised when you weren't around.

I hate when that happen." she told him.

Perry felt guilty, as he knew his duties were to protect and care for Vanessa, but didn't want to ruin the trust they had.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa.

I was just really busy." he told her as they were done.

They then were walking back to the village, and hang out in the palace, as he would read to her in the library, while they drank tea.

* * *

vANESSA SMILED, AS SHE AND pERRY WERE IN THE LIBRARY, AS pERRY WAS READING STORIES TO HER, SINCE SHE COULDN'T READ FOR HERSELF, BUT SHE LIKED IT WHILE SIPPING TEA.

bUT SHE HEARD FOOTSTEPS, AS pERRY GULPED KNOWING IT WAS dOOF.

vANESSA HEARD THE DOORS OPEN, BUT dOOF SMILED, SEEING HIS BELOVED DAUGHTER AND HER BODYGUARD, DRINKING TEA.

uNLIKE HIS DAUGHTER, HE COULDN'T HEAR pERRY TALK LIKE A HUMAN, AS HIS WORDS CAME OUT IN CHATTERS.

"lET'S GO TO MY CHAMBER, pERRY." HE TOLD HIM.

pERRY NODDED, AFTER BOWING TO HIM RESPECTFULLY, BUT SAW THAT LOOK ON vANESSA'S FACE.

hE'D COME BACK TO HER.


	2. Having Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviwed.**

**Sorry about the caps lock thing, but it won't happen again.**

**A outlaw is in the village but Perry wants to befriend her as she sounds exciting.**

**plus Vanessa might make an new friend.**

* * *

Perry gulped, as he entered Emperor Doof's chambers as he thought he was in trouble but Doof smiled, making him relax as he wondered what he wanted.

"I want you to watch over my aby girl and keep her company, since there's a ball tonight." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply, but felt bad for Vanessa as she knew her father cared about her, but just busy.

He then heard the sounds of shouting, as he saw somebody jumping from roof to roof in the village, as Perry went after the stranger.

He'd remembered Vanessa had told him about the stranger, because she'd overheard her father.

He then went after the stranger, jumping from roof to roof, but the stranger was nervous, as she made hand signs with her dark brown red furred paws as chi emitted.

"Who the heck are you?

Why're you in the village?" he demanded.

The stranger then punched him in the gut, but ran off.

She was relieved, as she'd stolen something from the Emperor's temple, but Perry was angry, but would get her next time as he knew that Vanessa needed him.

* * *

Vanessa was feeling a little sad, as she could hear a ball going on but as usual she was in her room, which she hated as she wanted to meet new people and have friends, but heard the door open.

Perry had snuck into the royal kitchens, bringing food from the party, as she smiled.

"Won't my father yell at you?

Since stealing's a crime?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I'll live.

Want to practise karate later?" he said.

A smile was on Vanessa's face at that, making Perry relax, since failing to catch that thief had bummed his chi, but karate with Vanessa always improved his mood, but noticed the young empress seemed happy.

"Can I tell you a secret, Perry?

As long as you don't tell my father?" she said.

He was curious, nodding.

"I met this boy the other night, after sneaking out, but he was sweet and quiet.

His name is Ferb." she told him.

Perry smiled, hearing that she had another friend, but knew her father mightn't be happy about it, but he didn't have to tell Doof about the boy, as it made her happy.

They then snuck out of the palace, heading to the woods, but he saw the outlaw from earlier.

"Perry, what's wrong?" Vanessa asked him.

Rhe dark brown red furred platypus female smirked, knowing the teal furred male used to be an outlaw in the village and part of the same gang she was in, until Emperor Doof had taken him in, but she'd never forgiven him.

"L-Leah?

Why're you an outlaw?" he asked shocked.

She was about to answer, seeing Vanessa there and looked in her eyes, seeing lonliness and a yearning to belong.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he said.

"I just wanna talk to her, Perry.

I'm well aware of what happened." she answered.

Perry then saw Leah hugging the young empress, but Vanessa liked her.

"I'm Leah.

Maybe we can be friends." she told her.

"Sure, I'd like that, Leah.

I'm Vanessa." she said.

Leah was then teaching her more karate moves, along with using chi in attacks, which Perry knew was very powerful but dangerous to somebody like Vanessa, but heard her laughing which was a good thing.

He knew that maybe this was a good thing, as they were hanging out in the forest.

* * *

Doof was anxious, finding Vanessa asleep in her room, as it was the middle of the day along with a strange female platypus he hadn't seen before, but needed to talk to Perry.

He found him fighting against the other guards, using chi.

"What were you guys doing last night, as Vanessa's asleep?" he demanded.

The teal furred male guard gulped, knowing that he couldn't lie as he'd promised to keep his word as his vow.

"We were in the woods all night, Emperor.

For the first time in her life, she had fun." he answered smiling.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, hearing this as he knew that Vanessa didn't get to act like an normal kid, but hearing about her being happy made him relax.

"Carry on, then." he said leaving.


	3. Deciding To Stay

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while but hope you guys enjoy.**

**Perry is worrying over Vanessa after overhearing his Emperor talking to his advisors but he and Leah will help the young empress discover her potential, and show others what she can do.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry entered Vanessa's room seeing the young empress awake but watching Leah sleep beside her seeing something in her bag which was the emperor's talisman sighing having a feeling that the dark brown red furred platypus female would probably sell it for food but saw she was hurt, remembering they'd been friends when they'd been bandits, before Emperor Doof took him in.

"Vanessa she needs medical aid because she got injured, probably from escaping here with your father's talisman." he told her seeing her stroke Leah's fur gently while he went to get bandages seeing one of the Emperor's servants bringing food, as he snuck out using the skills he'd learnt while being a bandit.

He then found bandages but heard Emperor Doof talking with one of his advisors as they were talking about Vanessa and about the fact that her condition made her unfit to rule China after him, which made Perry's blood boil under his fur.

_They've no right to talk about Vanessa like that because she may have no sight but she has many talents besides her sight like karate plus Leah's showing her how to use chi, and she can understand animals._

_Emperor Doofy has nothing to worry about but he needs to spend time with her, to know her and see what she can do._

He then left before anybody caught him and returned to Vanessa's room seeing her eating but feeding Leah dumplings since the female platypus hadn't eaten in many days, except for when she stole money or items to trade for money.

Leah saw a concerned look on Perry's face as he told her which made her angry but it helped her make up her mind about staying.

"You realise you can't act like an outlaw here since the Emperor will be cross, if you do?" he told her.

"Yes but Vanessa needs us since nobody in stinking China cares about her, not even her father." she said seeing a guilty look in Perry's eyes.

"You okay Perry since you look scared?" Leah asked him as he was remembering when Vanessa had been cursed.

* * *

_It had been a few years ago when Vanessa was nine years old playing in the forest near here and happy as the wind blew through her brunette hair doing karate moves after watching Perry her father's most trusted guard train, but unaware that a Chi Witch was watching her ready to strike._

_Emperor Doofensmirtz had once trusted the witch as an advisor but after he'd found her practising dark magic, he'd banished her from his palace but she knew that the young empress was what he valued more than any gem._

_Master Perry saw what she was about to do hearing her chant a dark spell, while he fought against the witch since he'd sworn to protect not just the Emperor but the young Empress too and his heart broke watching the spell enter the Empress's eyes as he rushed to her side._

_"I-I can't see!" Vanessa said scared as Perry saw her on the ground._

_"It's okay little one because we'll find a way to heal your eyes after what that witch did." he said knowing she couldn't hear him._

_"You think so, Master?" she said making the teal furred male amazed._

_"You can hear me Empress?" he asked seeing her nod._

_He then guided her back to the palace scowling knowing the Emperor knew what had happened seeing the Chi Witch there but Doof hugged his daughter._

_From that day, Perry had became the young Empress's friend and swore to protect her no matter what._

* * *

"You okay since you've been quiet for a while, like remembering?" Leah asked breaking Perry out of his thoughts seeing Vanessa asleep making him smile a little.

"It's my fault that she was cursed by that witch because if I'd stopped her, Vanessa wouldn't be like this and have an normal life." he said looking away from her.

"Don't say that Master since you raised a strong little one despite her lack of sight, at least you care for her like a father since her father isn't in the mood to care about her." the outlaw female platypus said bluntly making Perry sigh since she didn't know the Emperor like he did.

But the thought of being a surrogate father to the Empress made him smile since it was true because he was the one who spent more time with her, even teaching her his skills except for swords in case she got hurt, as Leah saw that bold smirk she used to see when they were both outlaws fending for themselves.

"That's not such a bad idea after all, since she needs us because her father's busy ruling China." he said while bandaging her foot.

She had a feeling he missed the bandit life since he became the Emperor's guard and could maybe bring that excitement back to him, seeing him nuzzle Vanessa because she was having an nightmare about the witch again making Leah feel bad for her knowing she could help the empress be a warrior.


End file.
